


Gay’s On A Boat

by Edd_writes



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edd_writes/pseuds/Edd_writes
Summary: Micheal decided to do something positive with his life. So he joined the navy! After boot camp it was finally time to get on a boat and get out there. Funny he saw less action than he’d expected. At least he made a few friends on the boat.
Relationships: Micheal Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 9





	1. Let’s get to- work?

Micheal had been living in Hurricane longer than he wanted to. Longer than anyone would want to unless they were an elderly couple ready to settle on something horribly boring and small. While living in hurricane he’s gotten in trouble with the law plenty. Though being a teen he got passes for just wanting to have some fun in the town, that was until Clay Burke became chief. His illegal escapades of trespassing, running away from law and breaking into the abandoned mall where quickly put to an end. That was when Micheal graduated High school. At first it was amazing not having any responsibilities. Then just father started to pressure him for a job and to find his own place. As much as he loved and- 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 his father he did want to leave. He wanted out of Hurricane. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘜𝘵𝘢𝘩. So using the car and license he had earned two years prior he went to the next town over, St. George, and found a recruiters office. Yeah yeah he knew- joining the military, navy, army or Air Force is dumb just to get away from the boring town you lived in. Well he thought it would also put his life in a better direction than following his father’s foot steps and open some business or keep it going. There was no way in hell was he doing that. When he sat down with the recruiter he finally realized he didn’t know what branch he even wanted to go into. So he just asked for a suggestion. Then the guy was talking up the Naval branch making it sound so much nicer than he knew it would be. He kept going about health benefits, insurance, possible paying for college. He didn’t care about any of that. He just wanted out of the stupid hell hole that is hurricane, Utah. He signed up and that was that. That was both the best and worst decision of his life. He still doesn’t know if he regrets it.

Boot camp was 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 over. He was almost 19 when he finally got assigned to a ship. The most pain-staking 9 weeks of his life. He got through it though; just so he could go somewhere else but home. The USS Struck(made up name for reasons guys leave me be) wasn’t much of a war ship, it was a military cargo ship that was mostly for classified research. Micheal was mostly just muscle to keep the nerds out of danger. He got bunked with Three other people he didn’t know, Jeremy Fitzgerald, James Wheeler, and Thomas Clark. Another guy did hang out with the other two a lot, Lukas Rivera. He only found out about him when he walked into their bunk room out of no where. Lukas was a tall White guy with long messy blond hair with acne on his face. Weirdly he still had braces too. James on the other hand was just a little shorter than Lukas, he was black with- nice ish hair. Thomas had above shoulder length hair that was really straight- it was brown.. Micheal assumed. His skin was mixed.. it looked like it at least.   
“Hey Greaser!” Lukas called out to Thomas, guess they had nicknames.. Micheal heard Thomas sigh. “Hey Lukas.” He said in a dull tone, obviously not excited to have him there. James got up off his bunk on the bottom of Him and Thomas’ Against the left side of the wall to greet Lukas who playfully put James into a choke hold. It looked weird that he didn’t seem to mind.. guess they were into that or something. James eventually surrendered with a smile on his face. “Good to Cya man.” He turned to Lukas and slung his arm around His friend’s shoulder. “And it’s terrible to see you, rich boy.” Lukas said kinda just to be an ass.  
James just kinda rolled his eyes, blowing off Lukas being a total bitch. “Aren’t there rules against that?” Micheal asked not looking up from a book he had in hand. His voice monotone.  
“Well you better not be a snitch.” Lukas said though not concerned with the rules. Neither was Micheal he just wanted to be an ass.

“Where are ya from?” Jeremy asked Suddenly laying on his Bunk. His southern accent was thick, though luckily Micheal could still understand him. “Ya kinda got a bit of an accent going.” Jeremy said like he didn’t have one at all. He had a faint british accent from being around his dad. God he hated it. He hated when people said he looked like his father.  
“Hurricane.” Micheal said that wrongly assuming Jeremy knew there that was. “Utah.” He then added.   
“Georgia.” Was all Jeremy responses with. He seemed so quiet..  
“I’m from Oregon.” James said looking at Jeremy,  
“We- all are.” He added. They all went to the same high school. Micheal looked back at that day and cherished it fondly.. 

(End of chapter one LMAO SORRY HAPPY BIRFDAY TO FNAF!!)


	2. Flawless Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are plans for this team
> 
> I also apologize ahead of time if I get somethings wrong I don’t know everything about the system and I have to work with what I find online 
> 
> This is meant to be fun not completely accurate okay?

It was not long into socializing before A fellow sailor Banged on their door telling them lights out. Giddy little smiles and whispers went around the already befriended group. Before leaving Lukas practically tackled James and Thomas to the ground. It was his way of saying goodnight. How in the hell did they survive Boot camp together. Thomas wasn’t thrilled. “Good night assholes.” Lukas whispered, sneaking out of the room and back to his own that he had to share with three stupid strangers. There was no way in hell he would survive not sharing a room as his friends. He didn’t want to make friends with the three others in his bunk anyway. They’re nothing compared to the people he knew. They meant nothing to him. 

At the early hours of the morning 4 am The crew members of the ship started their wake. In a military fashion getting their clothes on and reporting for duty. Most of it was standing guard. Like Micheal had said The boat was for the smart people. They just made sure the scientists and computer geeks didn’t get hurt by people who decided to attack. That gave them all plenty of opportunity to come up with schemes to carry out on the vessel. There was plans brewing in the little group.


End file.
